Colourful Feathers
by moonlightdancers
Summary: This is another random story. It's from a little while ago, so I don't remember if it's the one sentence, pass it on thing or not. Ok, if you're sugar high, read this. If you're not sugar high, read this. If you love it, REVIEW. If you hate it, REVIE


Disclaimer: Hello, my name is JK Rowling. Haha, whatever. I (we) don't own any of this stuff, not even Geico. Or the burrito eating contest. But apparently my friend won one. We also don't own Lily's excessive shower taking, or the Phantom of the Opera. Just in case you thought we did.

Colourful Feathers

"Sirius Orion Black, what on earth did you DO to her!" came the scream of rage from Lily Evans. There, on the table sat her owl, Dilus, who now, thanks to Sirius, had pink, purple, green, blue, orange, red, and black feathers.

"I thought you would like it. I thought all girls liked colorful things. I wanted to surprise you," he replied sheepishly.

"Like that could EVER happen, you insufferable little GIT! I HATE you, Sirius Black! I HATE YOU! Why would I want a pink, purple, green, blue, orange, red, and black owl! Why! Go, Just get out of here!" Lily screamed.

"Fine, sorry, how was I supposed to know that you wouldn't like it? I was going to change it back, but then you walked in. Urgh, girls are SO annoying!" Sirius muttered under his breath.

"How could he think that changing Dilus is a good thing? How? Maybe he was sincere, but really, he has NO sense of taste. One color, possibly. A nice lilac wouldn't be too bad, but seven? God, he's a git!" Lily muttered angrily. Lily stormed to her dormitory in a huff to take a calming shower.

"Why do you take so many showers?" Lessa Wellington, her arch enemy, asked.

"Well, at least I take them, and don't smell bad like YOU!" Lily responded angrily. The last thing she needed was an annoying prat taking notice of the number of showers she took.

"Oh well, then, if that's how you want it to be, I'll have you know that I HAPPEN to shower every morning AND night. SO THERE!" Lessa threw back, but by that time, Lily had already gone into the prefect's bathroom, and filled the bathtub with fragrant water and pink and purple book shaped bubbles. She searched around until she found The Phantom of the Opera, which she had wanted to read for a while. She opened it up, leaned back, and started to read. She loved relaxing among the fun bubbles and fragrant smells. She became so caught up in the book, that she didn't hear the door open.

James Potter slipped inside the prefect's bathroom wearing the invisibility cloak. He hurriedly closed the portrait and stood against the wall, breathing a sigh of relief. He had just had a very violent argument with Sirius that resulted in James hurtling through the corridors at full tilt with Sirius close behind.

"Sirius wouldn't look in here," James thought as he breathed another sigh of relief. It was then that he heard a splash and turned hurriedly around. There sat Lily Evans reading a bubble book. She looked so peaceful, he couldn't help but marvel at this protected side of her that he had never seen. There was no chance in the world that he would ever get to see her like this again, so he sat down against the wall and just watched her. A/N The point of this story isn't that James is a perverted creep, so if you got that impression, you are wrong

He was able to stay quiet and not give away his hiding place until he saw a spider crawling on the floor near his invisible foot. James wasn't afraid of a lot, but he couldn't stand spiders. He screamed impulsively, and, regretfully, gave away his spot. Lily looked up.

"Who's there?" she asked nervously. She pulled the bubbles closer around her.

James was horrified. He quickly and quietly went to the portrait hole, risking scaring Lily half to death, climbed through, and ran for his life. 

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" screamed Lily. "Whoever you are, you slimy $&# bastard, I WILL KILL YOU!"

James ran and ran, and thought between Sirius and walking into bathrooms, I'm getting really good at this. He decided that going back to Gryfindor tower might not still be safe, so he headed outside. He wandered across the Quiditch pitch, then climbed into the bleachers with his invisibility cloak folded under one arm. Just sitting out and thinking, James wandered off into the depths of his mind. As dusk settled, James came back to the world of living. He walked down towards the lake, wondering when dinner was. After he'd walked all the way around the Black Lake, he decided to go back inside (under cover of invisibility cloak, of course). James ran up to his dormitory, where he found Moony and Padfoot deep in conversation. 

James crept up to them and listened to what they were saying.

"So, you know how Lily was earlier, well, I was chasing James after an argument we had, and I think he might know what's eating her. You know, he has a way of just knowing." Remus said sarcastically. They both knew that if Lily was upset, James was most likely the problem.

James picked that moment to pop up from the invisibility cloak.

"Why are you talking about me?" he asked accusingly.

"Oh, erm, James, how, uh, nice to see you. There you are, we were just looking for you," Sirius lied, "Lily came in earlier all in a huff. You wouldn't happen to know what's wrong, do you?"

"Erm. . . what makes you think I would know?" James replied suspiciously.

"Calm down, Prongs, we're not accusing you of anything, just wondering," Remus replied, "Geesh, touchy."

"What on EARTH do you mean, Sirius Black! I am NOT touchy! SO THERE!" James retorted.

"No, of course you aren't," Sirius soothed, "and by the way, you won a burrito eating contest and I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to GEICO! SO THERE!" he added.

"HOW DARE YOU, SIRIUS ORION BLACK! I BLOODY LOVE HER AND SHE BLOODY HATES MY GUTS! OF COURSE I'M UPSET! WHAT WOULD YOU DO ID THE BLOODY LOVE OF YOUR BLOODY LIFE WAS GOING OUT WITH ANOTHER BLOODY BOY? HUH? GOOD BYE!" James shouted and stormed out the door and slammed it behind him.

"What was that all about?" Remus asked Sirius.

"I have no idea. Oh, I might know. The girls downstairs MUST have heard that, and they're REALLY good at figuring out a person's feelings. Let's ask them," Sirius suggested.

"Okay," Remus replied reluctantly.

They went down the stairs to the Gryfindor common room, and found a a bunch of giggling fifth years.

"Did you hear us shouting upstairs?" Remus asked a particularly hyper one.

"Oh, yeah. That was us. Your friend isn't normally like that. Well, he might be, but we made it worse. We put a curse on him so that we could control what he said and how he said it. Pretty funny, huh?" she replied.

"NO!" Sirius shouted back, "It bloody well isn't! here I was thinking he was going to become a madman, no offense Moony, and KILL us!"

"Too bad, I wish he had. You all make too much bloody noise, even without our curses. If one of you had died, there might be more quiet around here," she countered.

"Well, if that's what you think, then neate digit!" Sirius angrily cursed.

All of a sudden, all of the girl's fingers fell off. There was no blood or anything, her fingers just fell off.

"Wow, how'd you do that?" James asked, amazed. He had walked in just as Sirius shouted the curse, planning on receiving an apology, even though his friends hadn't done anything wrong.

"Erm, well, I guess I pay attention in charms, and it helps that I just saved a bunch of money on car insurance by switching to Geico," he replied sheepishly.

"What does THAT have to do with anything? Huh?" James tried to figure out what his friend meant.

"Oh, no. MORE speach-controlling curses," Sirius clarified.

A few mumbled words were heard, and all of the giggly girls were now fingerless.

AN: What do you think? If you liked it, review, if you thought it was ok, review, if you hated it, e-mail my friend, not me. Ok, just review and tell us what you think. Yes, even if you are just gonna say that we should never write anything else, just REVIEW!


End file.
